


Ready

by LadyLaumes



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Movies), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Frustration, Submission, dubcon, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaumes/pseuds/LadyLaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the failure in Gotham, Bane finds himself in the kind hands of a young woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: This story is best viewed in a word processing document with the following items replaced with the corresponding words.  
> After copying and pasting the document into an editable file, use the find and replace tool in these ways:
> 
> r/n - Reader's name. Use a nickname or what you would like to be called throughout the story.  
> s/c - Skin color. Because I have to be ambiguous with these things, it needs to be something like dark or light, not a specific shade. Stick to tonal adjectives.  
> h/l - Hair length.
> 
>  
> 
> Or if you really want to have fun with it, go ahead and treat it like madlibs, using the find tool and manually replacing them.
> 
> Enjoy ;3
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was unconscious when I found his burly, thick body in the street. It's odd to think it was actually something that happened when I gaze into his crystalline iris' like this: he seems so strong now, so proud and wise. I often stare at him in this manner when he doesn't have the strength to tell me to stop. At least, I assume this weakness to be the case. My medical abilities are less than astute, however, so I have no idea if he's actually gotten better or if he's just trying to fool me into thinking he's weaker than he really is...but that wouldn't make much sense. I've made it clear that he can go any time that he wants to.

He still won't talk about what made him go under like he did but that gaping wound in his gut could have possibly had something to do with it. Maybe. Without Google and my curious benevolence, he probably would have died. And for such a large man to have perished in the gutter...tragedy would have had no better example.

"r/n." The metallic spiking behind his brushed nickel breathing apparatus startles me out of the reverie that I had fallen into.

"Yes...?" I still don't even know his name...

"Why do you stare at me so...?"

"I...was just wondering about the things you refuse to tell me." He doesn't seem like the type to tolerate dishonesty. That assumption certainly hasn't changed since I first saw him.

"There is a reason that I won't tell you anything. You're intelligent enough to understand that."

"Ah...yes...I suppose." Doesn't keep me from thinking, sir. Whoever you are. His solid gaze flickers for a moment before he takes a painful sounding breath and introduces a question of his own.

"What...inspired you to save me?"

"You were hurt. I couldn't just let you lie there."  
"How did you lift me?"

"Oh, haha, well, I had a bit of help." The sparkle in his icy, hazel eyes dims and the small bit of tautness that his cheeks had eases out over what I thought was a casual statement.  
"Help?"

"Well, you're a big guy--"  
"Who helped you?" His words are quick and terse, but he still manages to make them seem calm; he would probably make a grand leader. Which, of course, means that it's probably dangerous to keep him around. He's worried about me knowing anything about him, gifted with astounding charisma and looks as he does: beefy, bald and bad at breathing...well, that's just the perfect kind of person to get me mixed up in gangs and all of the other mindless stuff that I've been trying to avoid.

"Just a few others who also saw you on the street. They helped bring you here. They didn't look like bad people." His large face shifts away from me for the first time since he's been conscious and something of a growl crinkles in the back of his throat. "What?" That probably came out more offended than I had planned, but whatever. It's sort of rude to just--  
"These men..." My eyes flicker up from his bulging biceps, which are currently crossing themselves over his chest, to look at his non-attentive features again. "Did they share their names with you?"

"No...? There wasn't really a need to. They just brought you here for me to fix up and left me to my business." He continues to stare off into the window of my bedroom, not bothering to say any of the words that are surely on his mind.

It's been...two weeks now? Needless to say, I miss my bed. Sleeping on a couch isn't all that it's cracked up to be (which is definitely minimal to begin with), and having to go to work with all of this going on...but where else could I have had him put? He's huge, bulky and probably wouldn't have recovered as quickly on the couch. From what it looks like, he's been ready to leave for a few days now, but he continues to stay in my bed. Speaking of which, I need to clean the sheets--  
"How did you come to know about my consumption habits?"

"You have a chunk of metal sticking out of your mouth. I imagine it would be hard to eat or drink--"  
"No, who gave you the formula? And the needles?"

"The guys who brought you here--do you know them?"

"I might." The cawing of the twilight-ready crows reaches my ears now that we've fallen into uneasy silence. Well, this is more than a little terrifying. He's almost just answered a question...but I doubt I can get anything more out of him.

"Why did you wait so long to ask me?" Despite how clearly I feel that we aren't going to be talking anymore, the question blurts out of my lips. I suppose my body can't handle the anxious burning that's going on in my chest right now, so it disobeys me. Fantastic.

"For some reason I didn't think it would be important to ask until just a few moments ago."

"Yes, well, if there's a chance that those needles have been poisoned or something please tell me and I'll call the clinic. You can't honestly still be sick enough to remain in bed and I can't exactly keep supporting you like this. I miss my bed." Finally and with a look that I can't quite place on the scale of emotion, his vision falls back to me. Perhaps that was a bit much. But I guess I have no real obligation to him, I took him in of my own accord...The man shakes his bald head and takes to breathing in an off-kilter manner, clearly unnerved by something.

"As soon as I leave this place, those people will come back and take everything. They might even hurt you if you try to stop them."

"That's why you're still here...?"

"Yes. It wouldn't do to repay you by letting my men invade what you have made for yourself. You are not our target, but they cannot discern those who have too much from those who don't without an iron fist behind them." Wait...I mean I don't really watch the news but I was here when all of that was happening...

"Are you...that guy who tried to blow up the city?" Taking a few seconds to search the crinkles around my eyes, the man starts to shift in the bed and sits up without any difficulty, the sheets that had covered his beefy abdomen and the rest of his lower body nearly falling off and exposing him.

"I'm surprised that you need confirmation."

"I'm not really up on news and stuff. Usually in my own little world..."

"You are zoned away from where we chose to occupy; I suppose I cannot blame you. And you have the natural inclination not to trust those who blatantly lie to you. This is good." His unfaltering gaze touches at my psyche and causes me to turn away from his nude body.

"Before I go shower, I have one more question."

"Yes...?"

"If you knew who I was when you found me, would you have saved me?"

"Of course." He stands, revealing the large and dominant nature of himself to my prying eyes before they have the chance to look away again. "You were hurt." The wrappings around his abdomen cover what I know to be splotchy remnants of his wound and make a good, neutral target to focus on.

"Will you help me?"

"What...?"

"Will you help clean me?"

"Um...but--"  
"You did when you thought I was still in pain. What is different now that you know that was all a lie?"

"Well, that you lied to me, for one. Also that you can do it on your own--" With a flicker of my gaze, my brain assesses the front of his physique in ways that I wasn't capable of before and brings the heaviest rush of heat to the entirety of my cheeks. I can't honestly start lusting after a guy like him...This isn't right..."Um..."

" _Can_ I do it on my own...?" He steps toward me with purpose, extending an open palm to my shoulder as he heads toward my bathroom. "How much has your non-exposure to the media taught you about my bathing habits?" Not able to deny the strength of his hand or the snark in his words, I turn on my heel and follow his gentle lead toward the tub.

\--

Thankfully he isn't making me wash his genitals (actually, I'm not sure I would mind it, really, now that I think about it...), but he is making me get his back and the sheer rigidity of the muscles here makes it feel like I'm painting a concrete house. But with soap.

"Can you take a cloth to my face, r/n?" He reaches his body back into the stream of the water and rinses all of the residue off as he waits for me to begin the task. But instead of following his orders, my fingers decide to continue on in stroking the width of his body, for some reason relishing in the silky feeling that the water gives his light skin. His muscles ripple beneath my touch as I add my other hand back to his body, for some reason taking to sensually massaging around his scarred up spine...? What--no--lifting my body away from him, I teeter on over to the other side of the bathroom and retrieve a small washcloth, opening it absently. I can't believe I'm doing this. He's...he's _that_ guy! I can't remember the name they used. Was it Bane? That seems right, but I don't really know...

"In a way, I'm glad the bomb didn't detonate." The crinkling of his metallic sonance drives me from my thoughts as easily as if he grabbed me and started kissing me--what? But he can't even kiss. Sigh... _he can't even kiss_. That would make everything so weird. And I am _so_ not thinking about this right now. "Although it would have been for the best, you would have perished along with the city. That would have been a shame." His eyes peer down at me as I approach him, something near sadness culminating in the cold nature of the things.

Soaking the tiny towel in the steaming water behind him, I step onto the edge of the tub and prepare my body to balance here while I tend to the man. Why does he have to be so tall?  
Bane grabs another dab of soap and begins to scrub away at the skin around his mask, being incredibly careful not to push the thing around at all. As soon as his fingers finish flouncing around, I instinctually wipe away all of the suds and make sure that none of the water interferes with the machine. I imagine he must have the worst fear of swimming.

"r/n."  
"Hm?"  
"You have tended to me night and day for fifteen days, only stopping to gather vital items from the store and to work. Have you no one to share your time with?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in me? You never let _me_ ask questions." Dabbing the last bit of suds from his left jawline, I step down off of the tubside and rinse the towel out behind him, taking stock of his gluteus muscles again. How did he get to be so buff with his impairment...?

"It isn't sudden. And I didn't let you ask in order to keep you safe. If I answer the questions that you've asked me, will you honor me with an answer of your own?"

"I...suppose."

"I am called Bane. I am responsible for the near destruction of the Batman and the conspiracy to decimate the city of Gotham. It was in need of cleansing, as I'm sure you could tell."

"Well, Bane, I have no one all that close to me. Before the occupation, I had friends but several of them died in the chaos. And since taking you in, I haven't had time to keep up with the ones who survived."

"I am responsible for this?"

"I suppose you're responsible for the deaths, but not for my not having time. I chose to help you."

"You have no significant other?"

"No. If I did, he would have been here, helping me." My words come out a bit bitter, but the frozen, taupe orbs that I keep finding myself lost in stay crinkled in amusement. The man turns around, stops the flow of water with a twist of his thick wrist and opens the curtain fully now. Without any hesitation my eyes drip over his body, desire suddenly culminating in the inner reaches of my core and oh god he's--  
"I wish to ask your assistance in another matter." Those commanding hands find their way to my stomach, grabbing at it absolutely tenderly and forcing me out of the bathroom as he casually dries himself off with a towel that he seems to have attained from nowhere at all. "Would you share your bed with me?"

"Wh-what? But you're already sleeping in it--"  
"Yes, I am. But I wish for you to join me." He steers me into the object of my exhausted desires, letting-- _making_ \--me fall into the luxurious nature of its comfort for the first time in two weeks. 

The embrace of light stammers off and I'm plunged into a matrix of darkness, purpled by the last twinkles of sunlight--which have just now faded and left me here with Bane, alone and in the navy-tinged dark. Wonderful. I can't even escape. I mean, I know my apartment decently well without the assistance of light, but not well enough to successfully get away without my sight to guide me. 

"Does the darkness frighten you?" The bed dips and pulls me as he settles himself in his usual spot, somehow being careful not to touch me at all.

"It isn't the darkness--ah. Um." Yes, r/n, let him know that you're afraid of him. That'll go over well.

"Have I hurt you over the course of time that we've spent together?"

"No."

"Have I made any indication that I would?"

"No--"  
"Then what reason do you have for thinking that I am someone to fear now just because I have given you a name? You did not show hesitation before. In fact, you adopted demeanors that I have killed men for. I still did not lay my hands on you--"  
"Okay, first off, you gave me a little more than your name. Your occupation is something to fear. Even the people who follow you are afraid of you. And so what? Ignorance of something doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Still very silly not to take your thoughts a bit further." The ringing in his voice digs in at the back of my head as he shifts his position to mirror my own behind me. "Why didn't I just leave you to be throttled and burgled? It would be very easy for me, so why didn't I do it?"

"Okay," lifting my head over my shoulder, I verbally concede his point and open my eyes to the slightly more visible room (now that I've had time to adjust), "so you still want something from me. Sex? Money? The apartment itself? You can take all of those things from my corpse or tied up body. You still aren't making sense." The reverberations of his chuckle crescendo as he slips his body just those few inches closer to mine and ensnares me in the touching grasp of his arms.

"I have a bed to call my own. And money can be taken even more easily from people who have far more of it to share..." That...that leaves...my throat closes around a particularly large wad of dryness and forces it down as he shifts me to face his non-kissable head. Pulling the sheets up over us both a little more, Bane sticks his hardened fingers into the meat around my spine and begins to perform a deep tissue massage that can _not_ be comfortable for him--but oh god is it comfortable for me. Throbbing groans pile in at my throat as I attempt to maintain their captivity in the depths of my chest. I can't let him know that I'm enjoying this, even if I'm making no attempt to run away. The struggle wouldn't be worth anything and I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't want anything to happen tonight. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a few similar thoughts when I first saw his powerful body in my bed. But I'd pushed them away until now...Bane's static breathing filters against my forehead as I find myself curling up into near fetal position in his stroking, circling arms.

"You are clearly of a mind to relax into me, but you seem to be fighting it. What troubles you?" One of his hands dips down my spine to my left butt cheek, and squeezes it softly before digging his touch into the tissue there, too.

"Mmmnnn--um," crap, that was definitely a moan, "you're...you're Bane. How can I sleep with the man who killed my friends...?"

"Did I kill them directly or did they die by the hands of the citizens?"

"I--ah--" Squeezing again, Bane pulls me closer to his naked body and tucks my head beneath his chin. "Um...I...have no idea..." The pressure in my chest escalates as my heartbeat audibly thickens and my muscles begin to relax of their own accord. _Certainly not giving them permission to do that right now_...

"Unless you had friends that worked directly for me or you consorted with the wealthy, I cannot imagine that I killed them."

"Um..." It's getting really hard to concentrate..."Ah!" The man slips the hand that he's had on my buttock down to my thigh, shifting it as he thrusts up against my thin pajama bottoms.

"You are quite the loyal woman. But you and I have no quarrel. Let this happen, r/n. You are ready for me." The massage continues to lull me into trusting him with my body, trusting him with pleasure that I'm not certain he can give. He ought to be really talented with his fingers if he can't use his mouth--"Yes. Now you're getting it." With a calm palm, my seducer twists my hip out away from him before sitting the both of us up together, the sight of his erection instantly pulling my spine up in an instinctual attempt to perk my chest out. Even though my chest is covered up...hopefully he changes that--no! Bad self!

Bane's hands dip away from my back for a moment, nestling themselves beneath my sleeping shirt and slipping it off before I would even have the chance to protest, given that I wanted to. I don't want to.

Wait, really? I'm okay with this now? When did that happen?

Bane tosses the shirt to the floor before grabbing into my back again and pressing my soft breasts up into his tough, solid pecs. "Mmnnn...Bane..." Throwing my head back, I let his body undulate against mine as he continues to press his hard cock into the seam of my pajama pants. Why do I keep letting myself go to him...?

"r/n, stop worrying." With a pause to his rolling hips, one of the man's hands comes up to the side of my head and strokes at my cheek and through my hair, righting the angle of my head so that we can lock eyes with each other in the comfortable darkness. "I can feel every little twinge in your body when you remember to fight against me." An overwhelming urge to kiss him bubbles into my stomach as the warmth of his knuckles finds my cheek bone again. With the tickle of his next erotic shove, I press my lips to his metallic mouth, vainly trying to appease the desires that are refusing to leave me.

"Dammit..." I lift my flushed face off of him, nearly brought to the frustrated tears that this inability to lock with his lips is forcing on me. He doesn't say a word, but his tender touch is comforting enough: his finger tips drag against the tense muscles of my thighs before he slips his hands beneath the waistband of my trousers and starts to pull them down. "Mnn...hold on--" As I begin to raise my body to make it easier for him to completely disrobe me, Bane squeezes into my hips and holds me down against him.

"No, I will remove your clothing at my own pace. You do not have my permission to rush the process. Do you understand?" I nod, hoping he can see me well enough so that I don't have to ruin the moment by speaking. "Good. Kiss my skin if you must feel me between your lips." Gripping into his back, I dip my head to the side and lay my lips down at the thick flesh of his muscular neck. He responds with a sharp intake of breath and a gentle slip of my body up and out of what remains of my clothes. The warmth of his skin fills me as he sets me back down on his thigh so that I can finally nurse at his clean, firm torso. Bane cradles me here, touching at the skin of my arms and my waist with confident writhing in his hands, biding his time until the perfect moment...

I lift a hand to touch at the space of his neck that I can't reach with my desirous lips from my vantage point, but he stops it, tangling his fingers around my own and pushing the desperate appendage around his head to play the wanting digits at and over the edges of his mask. Removing his guiding hand from mine, my seducer groans a little bit through his metal filter and closes his eyes, apparently aroused by my attention.

"Do not remove your hand from the metal, r/n. If you do, you will be punished."

"Mnn...okay...you like it that much?" His free hand nudges at the skin of my extended arm before latching itself onto my chest. "Nnmm--" I cut myself off with a gentle peck at his shoulder again as he picks and pinches at my nipples, rolls and rubs the bulk of my breasts and starts to steer his touch up my neck--wait, what?

"Open your mouth." The motor region of my brain fires off before I can even register what he's just commanded of me and he softly pressures his pointer and index finger beyond my lips and against my drenched tongue. Rubbing for a moment, he pulls out and immediately strokes down to my pubic mound, eliciting from me mewls and painful hesitancy in my breathing. "Remember to breathe, r/n. This will not be half as fun for me if you suffocate yourself on the pleasure that I give you." The man tips his skull into the hand that had apparently gone static and gives me even more surface area to cover in my lips...and tongue...and teeth--"Ah..." He bucks against my body again, enjoying the feel of the bite a little more than I had anticipated. "Yes..." His head rubs against my teasing fingers even more intently as he continues to circulate over my swollen clitoris, pulling moans from within me to join with his quiet praising. "Do you have lubricant?"

Well that's forward.

"Um...yeah..."

"Good. Get it." Abruptly ripping his touch away from my body, the man grips into the thick of my thigh with his wet, agile fingers. "Unless you would like to facilitate this project solely with your saliva."

"Mm-mm." I let out a nervous giggle as I shake my head and crawl off of him in a manner that's making me think this is the worst of ideas. I don't want to get attached to him, but with the lingering that's saturating each of the limbs that he's touching, it seems to be what's in my near future. But why? He's...he's an evil man...I shouldn't feel this way...

"Do you need my company?"  
"What?" I mean...can he hear my thoughts? What's--oh god, my heart is flipping--  
"You're hesitating. Do you need me to guide you?" _Oh_. Oh, thank bujeebus.

"No, sorry...I just...like the way you feel. Is that weird?" Slipping my feet off of the mattress, I turn away from him and zero in on my end-table drawer of self-satisfaction. "That's probably weird."

"Is it weird? You seem quite comfortable with the fact." In the monochromatic darkness, I rummage around the various objects in my favourite drawer until I find the right bottle, opening it to make sure that he's got easy access. Glad he's considering this...not sure I'd be ultra happy with him just going for it.

"Well, weird for normal standards--"  
"Do you think the circumstances of this union can even be judged by normal standards?" ...oh. "You're harboring a criminal, sleeping with a man who cannot kiss you back and already considering running away with me."

"What?" I...I mean, honestly. I'm not a bad person. I wouldn't run away with someone who was responsible for so many deaths.

"The way that you held onto me...that isn't something someone does during a promiscuous encounter."

"Well, I'm not a promiscuous woman," I state quite clearly as I straddle him again, laying kisses all over the open skin around his mask.

"You say as you eagerly get right back to touching a man that you barely know." But his breath is short, tidy and harmonious like he's enjoying this as much as I am.

"Are you just teasing me, Bane? Or is this all leading up to a request?" Fiery adrenaline peaks in the tips of the fingers that I'm caressing his body with as I find some oddly timed courage. 

Although whether provoking this solid criminal should be called courageous is another matter entirely. _Or the entire matter_. His curious eyes find me through the absence of easy vision and he pressures my naked body down and into the plush of my mattress, hunching his body over me like he's going to rip my body apart with the mouth that he doesn't have.

"I don't make requests. I issue commands and they are followed: something that you've picked up on...beneath your awareness, it seems." Leaning his body to rest on one of his elbows, he uses the other hand to steady the lubricant on the side table that I took it from and then tips those lovely digits toward me. "I am overly fond of you," he statically breathes out as he traces the exteriors of his knuckles against the s/c skin of my face.

Over...ly...?

Luckily for him, he doesn't need lips to keep me from stupidly reacting to that comment. It has startled me so excruciatingly that in the time that it's taken for me to realize what he just said, he has stolen his free fingers over my collarbone and down to press in at the contents of my breast, heaving over it with the palm of his hand until it starts to ache--  
"Ah, ow, not so hard--"  
"But you make **noise** when I hurt you. How can you condition me to pleasure you if you only reward me when I do something wrong...?" He chuckles softly to himself, the sound a gargled symphony of electrical booms.

"But I don't want to like it..."

"You don't want to hate it either, do you?" Was that...a threat...?

"N-no..." I don't really understand what's happening right now...he said he was overly fond of me, but here he is saying he would rape me...?

"I've just realized that you've let go of my head--" _Shit_ \--before he can get another word out, I filter the now-lifeless things through the air and attach them to his exposed scalp, massaging the somewhat loose skin there with tender, steady movements. "No, no, you cannot compensate for disobeying me." But his tone is jovial, _menacing_. Slipping my hands off of him, he reaches over to the bottle that he had just placed in its more secure spot and eases himself up above me, positioning the tip of his erect penis against the nub that he's been neglecting.

"Ah--!" Throwing a kink in my neck, I sigh and slip my head deeper into the pillow beneath me, bucking my hips in choppy geometrical patterns just to feel the dysfunctionally anticipated sensations in any more intensity than I've got going for me right now. "Bane--"  
"Calm..." The man's order peters out over my confused and isolated breathing, the sound being the only thing competing with the wet prickling of his hands warming up the liquid to place onto himself in several doses as he holds himself steady every now and again against my awkward masturbation.

"Um--" Before I can cry out for it, he has slid his engorged self past my sweaty folds and connected the bases of our bodies, "Ah! Ye-es...!" The whine drones out over the immediate sound of his soaking sack crushing into the plush of my body and his quiet, euphoric white noise.

It isn't until the tenth crash of our pelvis' that I can even register his size inside of me. With each of his easy thrusts he stretches my swollen sheath out to the base of my thighs. That looks so much more painful than it is--With an expert roll of his hips, Bane shatters the last threads of my resistance, pushing my eyelids closed with a tense whine of ecstasy neatly following the minor action. My chest pushes up as my body unnaturally reacts to the pleasure that he's giving me, tantalizing my nipples against his solid, velvety chest. Our moaning meets somewhere within the confines of his mask, his shining eyes begging me to continue my unconscious undulations. 

He _just_ got inside of me, though...how has he made me cum so easily...? 

The man above me severs the connection of our sight to rub the ribbing of his mask against my exposed neck, eliciting louder moans from deep within my abdomen. Taking control of my body for the first time since he entered it, I start to twist my hips against his constant thrusting before I can find enough strength in my wobbly arms to touch at his cold helm once again.

"Ah! Yes, r/n--!" Over his praising grunts, the man thrusts faster and harder to reward me for my proactive thinking, slowly tracing a hand down the length of my side, over my curves and into them to hold me in place as he heavily brings himself closer to climax. I can hear it in his choppy breathing, see it in the way that his eyes are squinting shut and feel it in the way that his head nuzzles deeper into both the fragility of my touch and the strength of my shoulder. "Oh--" Without slowing down, the man pressures himself into me, spilling his eccentric seed into my body as I near myself to cumming again with a few more short swishes of my clit against his pubes--  
"Ahn...uh...yeah...Bane--" Hot breathing cuts my own words off as I twitch and teeter beneath his slow, patient movements. He pulls out, immediately drenching the length of my thigh in juices as he sweeps himself down, apparently not wanting to wear the evidence of our passionate night all over his dick. But he does pull me close for a moment, passing a heavy sigh as he relaxes once more into the springs of my bed.

"I am _certainly_ too fond of you..." The liquid that he just released into me starts to seep down the convex of my posterior as I curl up into him again--but he pushes my body back down, the flat of my back connecting with the bounce of the mattress. "I ought to reward you." The strength of his hand dispels any apprehension about this as it twists and kneads around my body, centering itself at my pubic mound. "I will allow you to run away with me, just as you've been wanting." What...? He's still on about that?

"Auh--" Dexterity haunts into his fingers as he starts to glide them across the entirety of my vulva, collecting the juices that he so easily threw away before.

"Your acceptance speech was riveting. Perhaps I can extend it?" Immediately, his experimentation ceases and the curious digits find the rhythm of my body as quickly as if I had just told him what to do.  
"Ah, yes, Bane!" Bringing my pelvis up, I dig into his touch and writhe for him in ways that I thought weren't even possible. The man pulls me close again, teasing me away from the orgasm that he had almost culled from me. "Why'd you stop." It isn't a question. Just a very annoyed outburst.

"You will need some sexual strength for initiation." ...what? That sounds...  
"Um..."  
"They have to know that you're mine. They have to see it." Undesired throbbing begins to eke in at the center of my sheath as I imagine riding this man in the center of a ring as his followers look on in heated anticipation.  
"Why?"  
"They will not understand otherwise." I don't know about that. Anyone who messes with Bane is surely going to get the short end of the stick. I assume that's why they're following him in the first place. Maybe he's just saying that to ease any weird worries that I'm having right now? But what could I be worried about that he would be worried about? Gang rape--?--  
"Calm..." His wet hand finds the back of my head and begins to pet at the h/l tendrils there, weaving himself in to feel the heat of my scalp. "Rest. You have a rough day ahead of you."


End file.
